The Death of a Bachelor
by Yuriandviktoronice
Summary: With Yuuri and Viktor's wedding right around the corner, the skaters all get together to have a weekend of drunken shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

The frigid air cut through Yuuri's thick coat like a blade, freezing him to the bone. He had thought that by now the abnormally cool temperatures of Russia would be less painful, but he was dead wrong. It was early march and since his arrival he had not witnessed a temperature higher than 2 degrees Celsius. Not that japan had been a sauna, but the spring temperatures were usually more on the chilly side rather than utterly frostbiting back in his home country.

Beside him walked Viktor, their arms intertwined and their gloved hands clasped together. The weather seemed to have no effect on his fiancé, however. The Russian man appeared to almost thrive in the cold, practically bouncing on his toes as they made their way down the snow riddled side walk. He chatted away, pointing out shops and restaurants he loved, giving off little facts he'd acquired over the years, stopping ever so often to peck Yuuri on the lips in an attempt to make sure the younger man was still paying attention.

"Aw. My childhood resides within the walls of this building," Viktor brought them to a standstill by a large, one story structure. The entire front was made of glass panes, the inside bare, save a stand of bleachers off to the side. From what Yuuri could make out a sign above the entry read something about skating and being closed, however his ability, or more so inability, to read in Russian limited how much he could actually understand.

"I first skated here when I was young, not even in school yet," his face was lit up as he rummaged through the memories, "When I was Yuri's age I would often come here when I wanted to be alone. They never had much business, mostly just kids who got dropped off while their parents needed a break, so I was rarely ever recognized as the famous Viktor Nikiforov. It's sad that it's closed."

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand in a sign of sympathy. He couldn't even dare imagine the loss he'd suffer if the ice castle ever went out of business.

They continued down the street shortly after, Yuuri slowly inching himself closer to Viktor in an attempt to stay warm. At this point he was practically under the older mans arm, their sides pressed together tightly. The pair had to look ridiculous, as they were walking on top of one another. However, Viktor liked the increased affection he was receiving and Yuuri enjoyed the heat, so they made no move to separate.

"We're really late." Yuuri chirped. They were on their way to a hotel in downtown Saint Petersburg. Their friends, mostly the guys they competed against, had rented out an entire floor, for the weekend, in honor of their impeding marriage. It was, to Yuuri's understanding, going to be like a stretched out bachelors party, minus the strippers.

"Ah they can wait. It's a weekend set up for us so who cares if we show up an hour later then they wanted. Besides, the address they gave us is right around the corner."

This building, in comparison to the last one they had stopped at, was an absolute monster. Yuuri was sure he'd counted at least 15 stories, possibly more, not taking into consideration basements and the such. The awning was a deep red and bore more Russian writing that Yuuri was uncertain of.

Viktor took the lead with the door greater, asking him for directions on how to check in. It took several minutes for him to explain the situation and why they were there, but eventually an understanding was reached. The silver haired man then ushered his fiancé to a counter that housed a young women. After a swift greeting she handed him a key card and offered to show the pair to the suite they'd been designated, but politely Viktor declined, claiming to know the hotels layout fairly well.

"So what do you think awaits us on the other side of these doors?" Yuuri asked, tugging gently on Viktors hand as they went up in an elevator. "I wonder if they're already drinking? Also, what do they have planned for us that's going to last an entire weekend?"

Viktor responded with laughter to Yuuri's unnecessary worry. As the elevator doors slid open a spacious room containing the group of men who had all made it to the Grand Prix Finals was revealed.

Chris was sat on a couch by himself, his long legs spread across the cushions. Craning his neck to look behind him, he smiled and gave a little wave to the grooms to be, then motioned for them to come over and join.

"You boys are late." He proclaimed, turning back to face the others. Among him was Phichit, who sat propped up against the couch, Yuri and Otabek who were sharing a love seat, and oddly enough, JJ, who had a chair to himself.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Yuri asked, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You said you'd be leaving right after me. We've had to endure over an hour of annoying details pertaining to JJ's new programs for this year."

"You'll find it even more annoying when I win gold," The Canadian huffed.

"So... alcohol?" Phichit stood up from his spot, coming over to give Yuuri a hug. "We've got a lot, we plan to be absolutely smashed by the end of this weekend."

Yuuri's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He had known walking into this they'd be getting drunk, how could they not at a three day long bachelors party, but he was still exceptionally weary about drinking after he learned the events that took place at the banquet a year ago.

"Wait!" Chris shot up. "We need to get drunk in a fun way."

"There's a non fun way?" Viktor asked, arching an eyebrow in question. He slid his coat off and hung it up, then helped his fiancé wiggle out of the bundle of jackets and assorted winter wear he'd wrapped himself up in before they'd began the 20 minute walk from their apartment.

"Well no. But, I was thinking that we could play drinking games." Chris began pouring something into several glasses. "We can start with never have I ever, to get nicely wasted. Then we can play a drunk game of truth or dare."

"Are we actually going to play children's games tonight?" Yuri moaned, brushing hair out of his face.

"Well we have a small Russian boy in our midst, so yes we will be playing children's games. However, I don't know what sort of childhood you are living where you played alcohol led games of truth or dare." Chris, who was clearly teasing Yuuri, began to pass out the drinks he'd poured.

"Who are you calling a small Russian boy?" The youngest skater in the room shouted as he snatched the drink from Chris's hand.

"Viktor, obviously."

* * *

"The rules are pretty simple. We each make a statement beginning with never have I ever. For example, Never have I ever been caught by my grandmother while having a foursome-"

"Has that actually happened to you?" Phichit interrupted Chris.

"Yes." he answered unabashedly. "Now anyways, If you've had that happen to you, you'd take a drink. You can say things that have happened to you for your turn, but the point of this game is to not have drank very much, so unless you want to lose, I wouldn't. Of course, eventually those of us who live an... eventful life, will probably be drunk faster then those of us who don't."

"Who's going to start?"

"I will!" Phichit volunteered, glancing around the room, eyes stopping on Yuuri. During their stay together in Detroit, they had gotten to know one another extremely well, and several things came to mind for him to say that would both ensure the Japanese skater would be taking a drink and be blushing. He decided to go easy on his friend the first round though and settled for a less targeting never have I ever.

"So, lets see... Never have I ever heard, or caught, anyone in this room having sex."

Yuri, Chris, and Viktor all took a drink from their glasses. Yuri physically cringed, not because of the alcohol, but because of the scarring memory.

"Okay I need stories." Phichit demanded, leaning in towards the circle they had formed on the floor.

"I'll go first," Chris volunteered. "Hold on to the edge of your seat, this is definitely a caught story, not a heard. So expect ALL the details."

Yuuri buried his face into Viktors shoulder, absolutely mortified at what was about to happen. He knew 2 of the three stories that were going to be told involved him. He was definitely not drunk enough to have to endear his sex life being broadcasted to not only his best friend, and his underage roomate(who sadly was going to be telling one of the stories), but to all the people he competed against on a professional level.

"Oh Chris," Viktor spoke up, "Don't forget that my story is a caught as well, so I'll make sure to match you detail for detail when I tell mine."

Not that Viktor was embarrassed. In all honesty, he found the memory quite amusing and would have probably told most of the people here without drinking being involved. However, the bright red Japanese man beside him was entirely embarrassed and he did not want his fiancé to be too upset this early into the game.

"Tsk tsk. You act as if I'm ashamed of the details." Chris purred, taking another drink simply because he could. "Basically, it was the first night in Barcelona. Viktor and I had been out swimming and when we had finished we went to his and Yuuri's room. They kicked me out shortly after, but against my better judgement I came back."

A groan escaped from Yuri, who was visibly disgusted by this story already. It was bad enough he often had to relive his own, soon he was going to have Chris's in the back of his mind as well.

"When I got there I didn't even consider knocking and just barged right in. That's when I saw this innocent man," He gestured towards Yuuri, who still was still shielding himself from the group using Viktor, "down on his knees-"

"Okay yeah that's enough," JJ waved his hands back and forth, "I have no interest hearing anymore. I have a girlfriend, you know."

"I suppose I could stop there... but really, it has a fantastic ending, doesn't it, Yuuri?" Chris smirked.

"Hmmmph!" Was Yuuri's only response.

"I'm gonna keep going, trust me, you'll be upset if I don't." Chris shot a quick glance at the couple of the hour, making sure he wasn't pushing too far. Viktor was stroking Yuuri's hair, a smile on both their faces, as he whispered something to his fiancé. Chris decided to finish his tale, as Viktor seemed to have calmed Yuuri's embarrassment slightly.

"So I walk in on that, a simple blow job, and immediately Yuuri stops what he's been working hard on, no pun intended, and and scoots away, but honestly, that just made it worse because Viktor decided that was a great moment to come and when he did it got all over Yuuri's face. So here I am, standing in a room with a naked Viktor Nikiforov, and a Yuuri Kastuki sporting a cum facial and Im at a loss for words so I just shut the door and went back to my room."

Yuri gagged, Otabek wore a look of mild horror, JJ dropped his cup in shock, and Phichit howled with laughter. Yuuri quickly resumed his position against Viktor, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with anyone. He was horrified. Was that even the correct word? It seemed like horrified didn't have enough punch behind it to truly represent what Yuuri was feeling at the moment.

"I- oh my god," Phichit was practically doubled over in laughter, the sounds leaving his body resembling a painful wheeze. "Why haven't I ever heard this story before?"

"Ughhhhhhh!" Yuuri groaned, the sound muffled by Viktors shoulder. "Can we please move on no more stories for this one!"

"I agree with the piggy," Yuri chimed in, his face slightly green. He had no interest in learning anymore about anyone's sex life, and he definitely had no interest in reliving his own experience involving the two grooms to be.

"I third that!" JJ added, standing up to go refill his cup. An imagine of the silver medalist the way chris had described played over and over again in his mind. He was going to have to get wasted if he wanted to wake up on Monday with his sanity still in tact.

"I don't know where your going, JJ, it's your turn." Chris said.

"To refill my glass. It's almost like I can walk and talk at the same time." The Canadian responded, sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Anyways, never have I ever done anal."

Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, and Otabek all took drinks. Yuuri was still pink, a mixture of the earlier story time, and from having to let everyone know he'd had a dick up his ass. No one else seemed to be bothered however, not even Otabek, who's drink had honestly got everyone off guard.

"So...you're gay?" Chris asked, shooting him a wink and a smirk.

"Yes?" Otabek was confused. He'd just drank to having done anal, and there was still question on his sexuality? Maybe if everyone was this oblivious to his gender preferences, Yuri was as well? That would explain a lot...

"Interesting," Chris said flirtatiously. "I may need to pay a little more attention to you, eh?"

Beside Otabek, Yuri tensed, and it seemed almost as if he was hissing under his breath at Chris. The Kazakh smiled at that, hoping the cause for the young mans anger was Jealously.

"I guess I'll go now then," Viktor proclaimed to the group. While contemplating what to say, he snaked an arm around Yuuri and pulled him closer, almost to the point that he was in Viktor's lap. He placed a light kiss on Yuuri's collarbone, earning himself a yelp followed by a whispered scolding about how now was not the time for PDA.

"Never have I ever had pictures of me hanging on my bedroom wall." The Russian giggled as he spoke. He had decided it was time to get Yuuri drunk. The quicker it happened the less uptight he'd be and the more he'd enjoy his night.

Yuuri, Phichit, and Otabek all took a drink.

Katsuki seemed obvious, of course the literal fanboy would of had posters of his idol on his wall. Phichit, mildly more surprising, but not entirely out of the question. But Otabek? What? Yuri quirked an eyebrow at his friend, who simply gave a slight smile and shrug.

"What? I was a fan of his for quite a while." He mumbled in defense to Yuri. "You and he have been rink mates for your entire skating career so you don't get it. He had this special allure... As if he was almost untouchable. Of course, I grew out of that phase fairly quickly once I competed against him."

"Good job fueling his ego even more," Yuri stated. "He's already engaged to his number one fan girl, he doesn't need another one of his competitors to admit they look up to him as well."

"Yuri's just jealous that his boyfriend used to have a crush on Viktor!" JJ proclaimed as he walked back to his spot.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuri shot back, jumping up from his seat. "And I'm not jealous so shut up you stupid Canadian!"

Everyone began to laugh, and Yuuri gave him a sympathetic smile, which only made him angrier. The youngest boy sat back down, practically fuming and refused to make eye contact with Otabek beside him.

"You all suck," he huffed. "Take your turn, piggy."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor, trying come up with a decent question. The level of difficulty he was having confused him, as there were plenty of things he'd never done. "Um... Well I guess never have I ever had sex at a zoo?"

He entirely expected no one to drink to that one, but Chris did anyways.

"Why? Just why?" Phichit asked. "I mean of all the places? A zoo? That's so... gross honestly."

Chris laughed as he saw the look of utter bewilderment coating all six of the other skaters expressions. Even Viktor seemed astonished, something Chris was rather proud of. To surprise the king of bombshells was a pretty hefty achievement. The only person he'd ever seen be able to accomplish it was Yuuri.

"We were there, we were in the mood, we figured it would make a nice story."

"Who the fuck is 'in the mood' at a zoo!" Yuri wore a look of pure disgust on his face. They were less than thirty minutes into this game and he'd already been more repulsed in that short time then he'd been in his entire life.

"Honestly I'd ask for an explanation but you'd actually give one" JJ was still reeling from the first never have I ever, he just hadn't expected a story like that. And he just kept imagining it... and now he was imagining Chris getting fucked in a zoo...

The Canadian grabbed his cup and drank everything it.

"Thirst boy are we?" Chris teased as JJ stood up a second time to refill his cup.

"I'm drinking to forget." He poured until the liquid was touching the rim, then he leaned in to drink it down to a safer height.

"Understandable." Yuri breathed out. "So it's my turn I guess."

He looked over at Otabek, who shot him a supportive smile and a discreet thumbs up. It made the corners of Yuuri's lips curve upwards slightly, and he wanted to leave the room just a little bit less.

"Never have I ever, I don't know this game is dumb, is it supposed to be sexual or are you guys just freaks?" He asked Chris.

"It doesn't have to be, but come on, you have to admit that makes it more funny."

"Not really." He didn't find the humor in listening to everyone talk about all the sex they've had. "Never have I ever done drugs."

Chris drank, with no surprise to anyone, followed by several seconds of silence before Yuuri met Phichit eyes and they both drank at the same time.

Did the fact that his fiancé had done drugs before surprise Viktor? Yes. Yes It did.

"Since when are you a bad boy?" He whispered into Yuuri's ear. The Russian skater was definitely intrigued. Was it really that insane that they'd done drugs, probably weed at the most? No, but that didn't change the fact that it being Yuuri who had done it was a major shocker.

Yuuri was beginning to get decently intoxicated by this point, and for the first time that night he didn't blush or act embarrassed when Viktor kissed him. The Japanese man turned so that he was definitely now in Viktor's lap, and laced both his arms around his neck. The kiss was full of clanking teeth and desperate tongues and it made Viktor want to sneak away from this party.

The mood was broken by an empty cup hitting the floor beside them.

"It's Beka's turn." Yuri told them, crossing his arms.

"Uh thanks." The Kazakh shifted so that he was now leaning towards Yuri, his hand planted on the ground directly behind the blond. "Never have I ever... had sex on the ice."

The only skaters to drink that round were Yuuri and Viktor.

Neither seemed bothered by that, however. Viktor wasn't bashful even when sober, so the alcohol only amplified his inability to be ashamed. And well Yuuri... he'd finally got enough liquid courage in him to stomp away all his inhibitions.

"Where at?" Chris asked, his eyes full of curiosity and his lips turned into a sly grin. "And did you have skates on? Might as well give us the full story."

Several skaters around the room moaned something along the lines of 'no' but either Yuuri did not hear them, or he did not care.

"The ice castle," the Japanese man giggled, moving so that he could look at Viktor. "I was in a weird mood and couldn't sleep we so went to skate late one night. And yeah, we had skates on."

"That program is just so touchy!" Viktor added, almost as an afterthought.

Everyone's faces grew confused as they tried to decipher what Viktor meant by that. Touchy? Why would a program be touchy? Unless...

"You two are working on a pair skate!" JJ asked before anyone else could.

Both men began to laugh uncontrollably, hanging on to one another as if they could fall at any moment, despite sitting firmly on the floor.

"That my buddy, my pal, it is top secret information that I am neither confirming nor denying!" Yuuri gave Viktor a peck on the lips as he ended his sentence.

"You can't drop a bomb like that and not give us details!" Phichit had both arms outstretched towards the couple, unable to really process what was happening. "You guys aren't leaving men's singles are you?"

"You dumb piggy! You have to compete against me again!" Yuri roared, taking a finger and jabbing it it into his shoulder. "And you too, you old man!"

The duo was practically sobbing at this point from laughter, Yuuri had tears running down his face and Viktor was wheezing. Eventually it became too much and Yuuri let go of his grip on Viktor, falling straight backwards. His legs were still wrapped around his fiancé's waist, but he was now laying partially on the floor, his torso in the middle of the circle.

"We are not quitting you silly gooses!" Yuuri held one arm up and began randomly flicking his wrist in different directions. "It's just something fun we've been working on, for the wedding."

There were 5 audible sighs, everyone glad that they weren't retiring from their original division. Yeah, they were all ridiculously competitive, but in the end they had become somewhat of a family and they were not ready to lose that family just yet.

"Well now that we've established those two aren't quitting, I suppose it's time for Chris to take his turn." JJ, who had by far drank the most tonight, seemed to be holding his liquor extremely well, especially when compared to the two lovebirds in the room. "Try not to blow our minds too much with your crazy sex life."

"Crazy? My sex life?" The Swiss man shot a smile, and fluttered his eye lashes at the group. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room."

Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek, and Yuri all took a drink.

Several things shocked Phichit. One, that Chris had took such a chaste route. Two, that Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian punk, had the emotional capacity to actually want to kiss someone... and three, that the person who he was interested in was in this circle.

"Ohhhh who does the Grand Prix Finals Gold medalist want to kiss?" JJ asked in a light tone, most definitely set out to tease the youngest boy. "If you've developed a crush on me, I completely understand."

"You fucking wish!" Yuri huffed, "Don't even bother asking who, I'm not gonna tell you losers."

"Aw come on, Yurio!" Yuuri egged on, still laying in the middle of the circle. He raised up slightly to meet Yuri's eyes. "If you tell me who you want to kiss, I'll tell you who I want to kiss!"

"Dumb piggy..." he murmured, looking away.

"So Yuuri is wasted and everyone's took a turn. That's a wrap on Never have I ever round 1!" Phichit announced, standing up and grabbing everyone's cups, "Who's ready for go number two?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you guys like this. It's gonna have probably around 5 chapters(maybe more) and they'll all mostly just be them getting drunk/doing stuff while drunk. If you liked the story leave a comment! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock struck 11, the group of skaters were almost ready to start their second round of never have I ever. Several had gotten drunk off the first go, but Viktor himself was only a little tipsy. However, the sight of his fiancé practically wasted was more intoxicating then any alcohol could ever dream to be and he was slowly falling into a light state of mind he only ever reached when he'd drank quite a bit.

He'd been rather observant this night, checking everyone out and seeing how they interacted with one another. He'd only ever really watched them in a competitive setting, so it was nice to see the group relaxed and enjoying themselves. Even Yuri, who was almost always uptight and screaming, had chilled out and was currently laughing at something Otabek whispered to him.

He liked Otabek, and even more so he liked how much Yuri seemed to like him. The younger Russian always had a difficult time interacting with people in a civilized fashion, even when he wanted to be nice. Somehow Otabek had snuck into the blondes life and got on his good side. With all the giggles and faint blushing that kept occurring tonight, Viktor would even go as far to say that Yuri had a crush on the Kazakh. And for all he knew, the infatuation was being returned wholeheartedly.

He felt the pair of legs clasped around his waste tighten, then in a flash Yuuri was sat back up right, his face less than an inch from Viktor's. He wore a bright smile, his eyes sparking like crystals and his face flushed slightly. His hair was messy, sticking up in different directions, and Viktor felt the urge to both flatten it back down and make it even more crazy.

"Love, nice to have you join me up here again." He all but cooed at his fiancé, closing the gap of space between their faces and giving Yuuri a peck on the tip of his nose. "It was getting lonely."

Yuuri, who's position on Viktor's lap had him sitting slightly taller, tilted his head down to capture Viktor's lips in a kiss. It caught the Russian off guard, Yuuri rarely every initiated something this risqué in public, but he liked the sudden burst of confidence the intoxication had given him. They both tasted like alcohol, but also like each other, almost as if they'd kissed so many times their own tastes had rubbed off onto one another. The thought made Viktor happy.

"While it's very arousing to watch you ravish each other, I think we should begin the game." Chris mused, a grin tapered across his face as a chorus of agreement erupted from around the circle.

"He's right!" Yuri added. His voice was lacking its usual anger and instead had a light and joyous air to it. The youngest boy was fairly drunk himself, and he was sure to be a source of amusement for the others. "If I'd wanted to sit around and watch you two kiss and act all in love, we could have just stayed at home."

"Oh Yurio," Yuuri hummed sweetly. The Japanese man began to grow lost in thought as he reached his hand out towards the blond, threading his fingers into a strand of Yuri's hair. "Can I braid your hair tonight? It looks so pretty braided!"

If the fact that the boy didn't kick Yuuri in the face at the physical contact wasn't enough to knock everyone aback, then his answer definitely was. "Yes, braid it like you usually do, with the two strands coming from both sides."

"Wait, wait, wait!" JJ snorted, eyes bright and full of laughter as they bounced back and fourth between the two skaters who shared a name. "You let him... fix your hair?"

Yuri blushed a little, realizing the extent of what he'd just told the entire group. Non-drunk Yuri would have just gave a short no, maybe even thrown in a rude comment for good measure. But non-drunk Yuri was gone, and drunk Yuri was here. Drunk Yuri gave very little fucks.

He shuffled through ideas on how to cover it up, but none came to mind so he settled for simply telling the truth in the most nonchalant way possible.

"Yes? He does it almost every morning before practice. It keeps my hair out of my face," Yuri was glad he'd been drinking, because if he hadn't he'd definitely have the pig on the ground in a choke hold right now in order to reinstate his power. "And he's a good fucking braider. There's nothing else to it."

"Nothing to it except that Yuuri and Viktor are practically your dads?" JJ responded, trying to push the blondes buttons. It wasn't working however, and it dawned on the Canadian, along with every other skater there, that the boy was drunk enough to not have any of his inhibitions present anymore.

"No, they are not my dads-"

"Yes we are!" Viktor threw out.

"-but we do have a game to get back to."

"Yes we do!" Chris proclaimed, raising his cup up and towards the circle. "And, I propose a twist to this round! How about we only say things that we have done. This way, everyone has to drink at least once and we all, or most of us, get to be a little embarrassed on our own accord?"

"Ohhhhh," Phichit's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face as he processed what had just been suggested. "I dig it! Let's go!"

The Thai skater scourged his mind, which was admittedly foggy, for an interesting thing he'd done at some point in his life. He figured this would be the best time to get at Yuuri. Their college years had certainly centered around skating, but they'd gotten up to their fair share of shenanigans during those years as well.

"Never have I ever been a stripper." Said Phichit, who sent Yuuri a sly smile before taking a drink. Falling his suite were Yuuri and Chris.

"I'd be surprised concerning Yuuri, but with the way you danced at last years banquet, I figured you'd have to have picked up the moves somewhere." JJ commented, looking back and forth between the three men. "It would have been more surprising if Chris hadn't stripped, and as for you Phichit... What even?"

"I only stripped once, unlike Yuuri! He did it practically every night of college!" Phichit shouted, laughter lacing his voice as he replayed the memory of himself attempting to seduce an array of men and failing miserably, while his timid best friend had succeeded with practically no error. "Why do you think he has no student loans?"

"My Yuuri... Yuuri Katsuki... the boy who got his inspiration to skate Eros from a pork cutlet bowl... danced on a pole... to pay for college?" Viktor coughed out, praying his nose wouldn't begin to gush at the mere images his mind was constructing.

The little vixen in question began to wiggle around in Viktor's lap, a stream of giggles and snorts erupting from him. Had it been anyone else the laughter would have been enough to make the situation unsexy, but for some god damn reason Viktor looked past the actual pig sounds and found himself entirely enticed.

"Yuuuuri," he pulled the younger man against his chest tightly, trying to put an end to the half hearted lap dance he was receiving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because once you knew it was an actual skill of mine, I assumed I'd be stuck pole dancing at least once every night." He toned down his wiggling, turning the action into a slow grind. "You would of had a pole shipped in immediately."

Now Viktor was the one to blush, not only because he was thinking about Yuuri dancing for him every night before bed, but also because he was definitely experiencing a physical response to Yuuri's body and the friction it was providing.

"Mm- maybe I would have." He glanced around the room to see if anyone else was paying attention to their show, only to find 5 pairs of eyes trained on himself. His face went from a light pink to a bright red in a matter of seconds.

"Viktor looks like he's about to bust." Otabek leaned down to whisper into Yuri's ear, a mild look of discomfort coating his features. Unlike his small Russian friend, he was not as used to seeing the couple flaunt their love like this.

"If by bust you mean bust a nut... then yeah, I agree." The blond joked, using the opportunity to scoot his hand closer to Otabek's, bringing his fingers up so that the side of his pinky rested against his... his what? Friend? Crush? Competition? Love of his life? Yuri shook his head, deciding that a label wasn't necessary just yet.

"I can honestly say I've never seen Viktor blush this much." Chris commented, giving Yuuri a thumbs up. "Setting a second record, I see."

"It's his speciality," Viktor mumbled under his breath, trying to get a grip on himself. "Uh, it's your turn JJ."

"Looks like someone trying to get the attention away from himself... that's a first for Viktor, I must say," Joked Yuri.

Yuuri turned towards Viktor and gently traced a finger down his bright cheeks and across his jawline. He found the older mans embarrassment cute and decided it was now his goal to make his fiancé blush more often.

"I'm not trying to divert the attention. I just want to keep playing the game." He stuck his tongue out at his younger ring mate then nodded in JJ's direction. "Take it away."

"Never have I ever been happily engaged." JJ wore a smile as he took his shot, shooting a wink towards the main couple. "You better drink or things are going to get awkward."

Yuuri downed his entire cup, from either an intense agreement or just simply because he was that drunk and seemed to have forgotten the games purpose. As Viktor took his drink, he decided to pretend the first was true. Quickly he pored half of his cup into Yuuri's, not wanting the boy to leave his lap for a refill.

"Way to take the sappy route!" Yuri said to JJ. He looked over at Yuuri and Viktor and pretended to gag at the pair, who had within the span of several seconds began to kiss again. "They act like horny teenagers."

"Oh Yuri, it's called love." Phichit practically purred, sliding his phone out and snapping a picture while the interlocked couple wasn't paying attention.

"It's called PDA." He deadpanned, leaning towards them and poking Yuuri. They split apart, two ridiculously dorky grins splayed across their faces. "Less making out, more taking your fucking turn, Viktor."

"Are they always like this?" Otabek asked, eyes trained on the two, "Or is this just drunk them?"

"Always!" Yuri blurted quickly in response, grabbing Otabek by the shoulders and turning him so that they were face to face. "I can not escape it!"

"It's not that bad, Yurio," Yuuri defended, lacing his hands over the ones Viktor had resting on his sides. "You just don't get it, you haven't been in love yet."

"You don't know that!" He exclaimed and within seconds a blush began to spread across his face as he realized what he'd just implied to the group. He cursed himself under his breath. Fucking drunk Yuri, unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Yuriooooo," Viktor sang loudly, peaking around his fiancé, "Does someone have a little crush?"

Viktor got a jab in the stomach from Yuuri, who turned around and gave him a dirty look. "Don't embarrass him like that."

"I didn't say I had a crush, I just said-"

"Never have I ever had a crush." Viktor cut him off, finally taking his turn.

This round everyone drank.

"My first crush was a girl named Annabelle." JJ commented casually, picking at a piece of lint on his shirt. "She was a blond and she smelt like strawberries. 7 year old me would have married her on the spot, but she always said no to my proposals on the playground."

"So you never got with her?" Phichit asked.

"Of course I did!" JJ boasted. "We kissed behind a tree on the playground and a week later I dumbed her because my friends said she had cooties."

"My first crush... hm, it was definitely Yuuko," Commented Yuuri with a shrug, his words slurred, "Didn't have a chance with her but I was little and she was cute. Never really had another crush until Viktor."

"My first crush was you." Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulders as he spoke. "I mean, I thought people were cute when I was younger but I never really had a romantic crush until I met you at the banquet. And when I did my heart melted and I knew you were special, I knew I needed to be by your side."

"I love you so much." Yuuri said, giving Viktor's cheek a peck. The Russian turned so that their lips met in a tender kiss, only lasting several seconds but feeling like an eternity to them.

"I love you too, Yuuri. You brought me so much when you came into my life."

And audible 'awww' erupted from Phichit, who had his phone out, recording the small declaration of love.

"Don't encourage it!" Yuri wailed. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy so he leaned over onto Otabek, laying his head onto the older mans arm. "They thrive off of that shit!"

"Stop complaining about your dads being in love and tell us about your crush." Otabek teased, bopping the boy who was pressed up against him on the nose with his finger. The Kazakh had a pretty good idea of who the boy would liked, but still, he wanted confirmation and what better time to get it then now, while everyone was drunk.

"My first crush was skating." Yuri answered, a sharp smile accompanying his words. He was drunk, and most of his wits were gone, but he still had enough decency to keep things like who he was crushing on a secret. And besides, everyone was stating their first crush. The ice was his first love. It was still his love. So he want lying. "From the moment I stepped on the ice I felt... what was it Viktor said about Yuuri? I can't remember what he said but the way those two infatuated assholes feel about each other is how I feel about skating."

"Stole my answer," Chris hummed from his spot, placing a finger over his lips.

"That was beautiful!" Yuuri cried out, leaning out of Viktor's lap to wrap both arms around Yuri. The younger boy scowled but didn't exactly fight the embrace, he simply just refused to return the hug.

"He called you an asshole... how can a statement that used 'asshole' be beautiful?" JJ wore a look of skepticism, and raised an eyebrow.

"Because he actually has emotions!" Yuuri let go and squirmed back into his spot, grabbing his fiancé's arms and rejoining them around his waist. He liked the way it felt to be held, like nothing could touch him.

"Trust me, to hear Yurio say more then three words at a time, that's pure beauty." Viktor said, almost as an afterthought. "Normally he just yells or kicks things to express how he feels."

"As his parents you guys should take him to counseling for that."

"They are not my parents!" Yuri found himself saying again. "I just live with them."

"Yuuri literally carried you to bed the other night after you fell asleep watching a movie with us," Viktor responded, his tone very light, not wanting to poke the bear to much, but still wishing to defend his dad status. "That's a Dad move if I've ever seen one."

"Yeah, and once I got you to your room, you woke up and asked me to tuck you in." Yuuri added, casting a gentle smile in Yuri's direction.

"They've got you there, Yura." Otabek slid his arm around Yuri, giving him a squeeze. "Just accept their dadness."

"Take your turn, Piggy!" Yuri was brightly red, his cheeks almost matching the shade of a tomato as he spoke. Mirroring what he'd saw Yuuri do to Viktor earlier, he buried his face into the crook of Otabek's arm. He hoped the Kazakh found it cute.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Said Yuuri, who immediately took a drink after. Along with him drank Chris and Phichit.

For what seemed like the billionth time that night Viktor was knocked aback after learning something new regarding his soon to be husband.

"And why did you two get arrested?" Chris asked the boy beside him. "Can't imagine figure skatings top sweethearts breaking any laws, much less ones that mattered enough to constitute you being arrested.

"Why don't you tell your story first?" Yuuri suggested. "Ours is definitely odd."

"Ah, to put it simply, I wanted to get arrested. You see, I was curious as to wether I'd enjoy the feel of the hand cuffs or not." Chris wore a devilish grin while he spoke, as he had no reserve when it came to admitting his sexual acts. "I did enjoy it by the way, if any of you were curious."

"So you got arrested because of a kink? A kink that you could have easily just tested out at home?" Viktor's brain was growing fuzzy from all the insane things he'd discovered tonight. On top of Chris's weird kink adventures, Otabek being gay, and JJ holding his liquor like a pro, he'd also come to realize that the man he is engaged to marry is a delinquent. And even more shocking, the actual punk of a teenager that lived under his roof apparently had a secret soft spot for Yuuri and let him fix his hair and tuck him into bed when no one was around. What the fuck?

"The reality of the situation made it more exciting." Chris defended himself as he pointed towards the boy in Viktor's lap. "I do believe it's your turn to spill some beans."

Yuuri clumsily rearranged himself to face his friends and scooted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, shooting everyone a bright smile. All eyes were trained on him, as he glanced at Phichit.

"Want me to tell it?" He asked.

"I think we should tag team it," Phichit said, raising an eyebrow, curious as to how much Yuuri actually remembered from that night. "I'll start. I think they need some Yuuri Katsuki background."

"If the fact that he was a stripper isn't enough background, then I don't really know what is." JJ muttered, his eyes squinted towards the Japanese man.

"There are two Yuuri's. Sober, normal, typically functioning Yuuri. He was good in school, focused on skating, and was friendly with most everyone but only really had a few close friends." Phichit's gaze roamed the room, making sure everyone was focused on him. "Then there is drunk Yuuri. He's here tonight, and from the pictures I got to see, he was apparently at the banquet as well. Drunk Yuuri has no inhibitions, he says and does what he wants, anyone and everyone is his best friend, and he has a knack for loosing clothes. That last fact is important to remember, by the way."

"So this story includes drunk Yuuri, I assume."

"Oh yeah," Answerd Yuuri, looking back in the memory streaming in his mind. "I was wasted."

"Wasted is an understatement." Phichit shook his head, a huge grin splattered across his face. "Anyways we were drinking, Yuuri was mingling, he met some girls, they wanted him to show them some skating stuff. Now, sober Yuuri would have modestly declined, but drunk Yuuri had his skates on and laced up faster then drunk Phichit could get up to his room to find his own pair."

"Phichit and I took these girls to where we normally practiced, they wanted to see what we could do." Yuuri had his hands in the air, making gestures that didn't really fit with what he was saying. "Eventually they had a bunch of their friend down there as well, at least 50 people were crowded into the rink watching us skate and stuff."

"Yuuri was killing it, by the way. I don't know if the alcohol gave him confidence or just made his body looser, but it was some of the best skating I'd ever seen him do."

"Probably a mixture of both," Viktor commented. Yuuri didn't drink before competitions, but maybe he'd have to convince his fiancé to drink before practice one day. He was curious to see what kind of condition the alcohol put him in.

"Now here's where it starts to get interesting," Phichit raked his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up a little. "Coincidently, one of the guys who had shown up to watch actually frequented the bar that Yuuri danced at."

"His name was something really dumb and like typical like Austin or Jake or whatever." Yuuri's words were slurred, not enough to render him entirely incomprehensible, but more so in a way that made every syllable just a little bit longer then it needed to be.

"Jake or Austin or whatever decided he wanted to see Yuuri strip now. So, in typically frat boy behavior he starts tossing money out into the ice and hooting for us to start stripping. I wasn't budging," The Thai skater was laughing now as he spoke, having to take breaks every once in a while to recollect himself, "But Yuuri, he had his close off so fast. I mean, fucking naked, in front of what was now probably 100 of our classmates. And people were throwing ones at us like there's no tomorrow."

"Phichit kept telling me to get redressed, but I was too into this to stop. So I every time he tried to put my clothes on, I kept telling him to take his off. I figured, two naked skaters would equal double the cash. And what college student doesn't love money?"

"I gave in after a couple minutes, but I only went down to my underwear," Phichit locked eyes with Yuuri, who seemed way to happy to be sharing this story. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when his friend woke up and had a permanent blush from this.

"I start lifting Phichit, and spinning him around on the ice and he's totally digging it by this point."

"So this was like a drunken pair skate with no clothes on?" Yuri asked from his spot against Otabek, entirely enticed by the narrative occurring. He couldn't imagine an intoxicated Yuuri lifting Phichit randomly one night while all of his peers watched.

"Yeah you could call it that..."

"But why did you get arrested?" Chris questioned.

"Well, a campus security guard called the cops after he saw the place packed. They usually don't care if it's just Yuuri and I late at night, but a full house kind of raised suspicion."

"Yeah, luckily by the time the cops had gotten there I was er- a little dressed," Yuuri let out a giggle, leaning back fully against Viktor. "I got to ride in a cop car wearing only my boxers and a pair of skates."

"Since we were on the ice, we were the last to get out. They arrested us for disorderly conduct," Phichit explained, "because we were drunk and half naked, plus we'd let a crowd of people into an ice rink at like 3 in the morning."

"Damn Yuuri, why are you such a wild drunk?" JJ questioned, struggling to understand how someone so typically innocent became so crazy when they drank.

Yuuri simply smiled and shrugged.

"It's nice that this game is allowing me to learn things about you that I would never have known otherwise." Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "You'll have to tell me more stories about your adventures when we're alone."

"I'd rather make new stories with you." Yuuri murmured, drawing in a deep breath and lacing his fingers with Viktor's.

"Oh fuck they're muttering to one another again, let's get back to the game." Yuri declared, his gaze roaming the room in every direction but the couple.

"Well that's gonna require you taking your turn." Viktor scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck, you're right..." Yuri's head felt like it had cobwebs piled inside of it as he struggled to come up with a never have I ever. He didn't have a fraction of the life experience these freaks had, but he needed something at least a little interesting.

"Never have I ever sent nudes."

"Yurio!" Viktor gasped, mouth gaping open. "You're too young! What if someone leaked them!"

"Yuri that's not very smart..." Yuuri added, concerned as to what the boy he lived with was doing at such a young age. "You're only 15... And what if the person you sent them too decided they wanted to share them with the world?"

"I don't know who this person is, but we need to meet them-"

"Stop lecturing him and take your drinks!" JJ snickered at the pair, "I know you've both sent some dick pics."

"He needs to know the dangers of-"

"Take your drinks." Chris insisted. "He's 15, what do you expect?"

They both glared at the entire circle, but accepted defeat. Along with them drank everyone else, with little surprise to no one.

"So it's nice to know we've all got pictures of our cocks floating around cyber space." JJ commented.

"It's not very nice considering one of us is a minor..." Yuuri huffed, shooting a scowl in Yuri's direction. He was still wasted, but he was feeling mildly sobered up at the thought of Yuri taking pictures of himself like that. He shook his head to get the image out of his mind.

"Oh please, you're acting as if you didn't just get done telling a story about how you skated naked in front of a fuck ton of people." Yuri dismissed his concerns, secretly glad his response had pissed the two off. It was nice to know something he did was 'bad' enough to warrant a response like that. "Go Beka, before they use this opportunity to glue their mouths to one another again."

"Well, er, never have I ever swam with dolphins." Otabek said casually, picking something low key from his list of memories. He figured a nice wholesome answer would take the weird vibe out of the tense room.

Yuuri and Viktor drank as well.

"We went on a date before we came to Russia, it was cute." Viktor beamed, remembering the way the love of his life had lit up at the sight of the dolphins swimming around him.

"I'm pretty sure Viktor was too busy watching me to actually experience the dolphins." Yuuri giggled. "But it was so neat, they're such smart animals."

"What the fuck I want to swim with dolphins!" Yuri looked between the three men who had been. "Someone needs to take me!"

"They swim against you and nuzzle your hands." Yuuri informed the younger skater. "We can take you next time we're somewhere warm."

"I've never swam with dolphins," JJ told the group, "but I've been in an ocean that got evacuated because of nearby sharks."

"That's nice, but I've swam naked in 4 different continents," Chris smirked. "Asia, North America, Europe, and Australia."

Phichit turned towards the man beside him, an eyebrow raised. "What about the other three continents?"

"I have never been to Africa, I never had the chance is South America," The Swiss skater answered effortlessly, "and I've also never been to Antarctica but if I do ever go I still highly doubt I'll be able to swim there at all, much less in the nude."

"Understandable." Phichit nodded.

"So I guess it's my turn?"

Several yes's came from the skaters in a response to Chris's question. He began to rack his brain for an interesting never have I ever to end the round with, wanting to shock the group but also get the majority to take a drink with him. He decided that the shock factor was more important then involving everyone.

"Never have I ever had sex with a furry."

Silence spread throughout the circle, as those who knew what a furry was looked on in disgust, and those who didn't simply frowned.

"What the fuck is a furry?" JJ was the first to ask, entirely afraid of what the answer would be.

"Someone who dresses up in like an animal human hybrid suit and has sex in it." Phichit attempted to clarify, giving the bet available definition he could form. "Not something I'd peg Chris for being into, honestly."

"So I'm really the only one..." Chris said, noticing no one else taking a drink.

"That's like next level weird..." JJ shook his head disapprovingly. "You aren't one are you?"

"No, I just thought I'd give it a go."

"I think that's enough never have I ever for tonight..." Viktor reflected, entirely done with all the strange information he'd gained concerning the 6 other men.

"Agreed." Yuri was reeling. He'd seen jokes about furries but he'd always just assumed they were an online myth to make people laugh. Never would he have thought that they actually existed. "I'm scarred."

"Well, if you guys are done with Never have I ever," Phichit smiled at his friends, "then I say we move on to truth or dare?"

A/N: Ah, sorry this chapter took so long. I've been hella busy with school being back in session, but I wrote as often as I could. The next chapters gonna be Truth or Dare, obviously, so if there are any dares or truths you'd like included, leave them in the comments and I might use them. I'd also like to say thanks for all the Comments! I love reading them and they definitely inspire me to write, so if you're enjoying this I'd love for you to leave one :)


End file.
